A need exists for a transportable weatherproof battery power supply and storage for electronic equipment in a single enclosure, allowing final assembly of batteries at a factory as opposed to a final destination.
The removal of a stackable battery unit in a battery stack is difficult because the stackable battery unit is often large, heavy, and difficult to remove through access doors of a standard enclosure without special equipment. Accordingly, a need exists for weatherproof housing for electronic equipment that can be moved away from the batteries giving complete access to the entire battery stack for replacement.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.